


Hesitant Hugs

by mikimouze16



Series: One Action at a Time [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimouze16/pseuds/mikimouze16
Summary: Harry has been working on this for weeks, and it is the best Christmas gift that he could give Remus and Severus. While they sleep, someone threats to destroy what they built.





	Hesitant Hugs

He was fidgeting in front of them. 

Looking down at his hands picking at his nails.

A bad habit he had started which always made Severus pushed his hands down.

 

_ He had taken to watching from the shadows; watching their routine. _

 

His therapist was sitting on the couch by the tree with her daughter, Elise. 

She called his attention back to her,

“It’s okay.” She said softly.

 

_ He watched when they came out and threw the trash out, to clean the sidewalks, to make snowmen. _

 

He took a deep breath and took a step a closer to Remus.

Slowly he raised his hands wrapped the around the man's body.

He squeezed lightly, afraid that he was doing it wrong.

 

_ He noticed that on Sunday when the sun started to set, they would come out. _

 

Remus stilled and waited.

After a few seconds he placed his arms around the boy.

He noticed the flinch but the boy didn’t pull away. 

 

_ Both of them, one with long greasy hair, one with shabby tawny hair.  _

 

Harry pulled back and repeated the gesture with the other man. 

The dark hair man rubbed circles above his shoulder blades.

After that he turned back to the tree and started to pass out gifts.

 

_ They would go around the perimeter wands raised, words whispered under their breath.  _

 

Harry made no big deal about it,

So they didn’t either.

But it was. It was a huge deal.

 

_ They would strengthen the wards.Tearing down parts and rebuilding them better. _

 

This was the first time that he initiated the contact.

It was the most contact that he had made since he came to live with them. 

And they both would destroy the world to be able to do it again.

 

_ It would be in that moment, between night and day, that he would be able to slip in. _

 

As the day bled into night, every person laughed and smiled over their gifts.

Elise and her strawberry blonde hair would laugh and push chocolates towards Harry.

That's when Charice, his therapist, would pull the two men into the hallway.

 

_ So he waited. Until he felt the warning energy fall in front of him. _

 

“He’s been working on that for weeks.”

She said to the men, as they stared at the kids. 

A blonde with strawberry earrings sat by Harry’s feet.

 

_ He darted in, his paws propelling him forward. He hid behind the garden shed. _

 

“Elise has been joining me to help with contact. So has Luna.”

The men had noticed. 

The flinching, though still there, wasn’t as brutal.

 

_ He hid between a box holding a hose and firewood. _

 

“He’s not going back.” It was Remus who spoke up.

His voice soft and didn’t carry far.

The man next to him nodded his head agreement.

 

_ He waited for the last light to go out before he walked towards the back door. _

 

She looked at him.

They had talked about but she was now waiting for an answer.

“He needs to move forward,” Severus continues for the other man, “Hogwarts is his past.”

 

_ Transforming on the steps, he pulled out the stolen wand and pointed at the door hearing a click. He was in.  _

 


End file.
